Living a Lie
by Temper is Emmett's Twin
Summary: Edward is in the boring state of Delaware and goes to the University where he meets Bella after so many years of not dating. All Human, a little ooc
1. Wasn't Expecting That One

Living A Lie

A life without love, isn't really a life. Now is it? I thought that for a very long time until I meet her; the most beautiful girl in the whole world I swear by that. I meet her in class at the University of Delaware, one of the most boring states, I swear by that too. Most of the kids either are pot heads or parents by the time they're in high school, I on the otherhand never touch a drug a day in my life and didn't get anyone pregnant in high school. I barelt dated anyone in school except for tanya and god knows that was a mistake she lefted me for sone guy who would give her what she wanted, 2 moths later she was pregnant and trying to blame me for it, I simply told her that there was no way I could be the dad. She huffed and puffed away from me. I thought it was quite funny that she would try and blame me but still I was mad. Yeah she was the last girl I dated I guessed anyone would stop dating after that. I mean wouldn't you. Considering none of girls in my hometown were pretty in my standrds but not saying they weren't pretty isn't what I'm trying to say I'm just saying that all looked alike to me that's why I stopped trying to date people. I wasn't really expecting to meet anyone new at the University but to my suprised i walked into Math 101, I know its a pretty boring title but suprisingly enough it was a interesting class. i mean you're basicly doing everything you learned in high school but at a different more interesting level, you applying it to the real world like things you would need for in everyday life. I found out most of the stuff i learned in high school you won't need in life. For the most part all we are doing is using percentages and fractions.

Well it was monday morning and I walked into class and sat down in the middle were I could hear the teacher but still sleep without getting caught. It's pretty hard working towards being a music teacher and working full time. I was half awake when i walked in and sat down i wasn't really paying attention but then this lovely almost heavenly smelled coming from the left sided of me so I picked up my head and looked and there she was getting ready for class. She looked a little tired but how could i really tell. When she heard me moved she stopped what she was doing and she looked up at me with the most gorgeous deep brown eyes.

She said " Hi. I'm Bella and you are?" and blushed a light pink shade it went across her nose and cheeks it was quite cute. I didn't realize i was holding my breathe until i went to go anwser her

" Hello I'm Edward. How are you today?"

"A little tired but who isn't in college right" she chuckled and i started to laugh a little

" Well how are you today?"

" I'm great today this just so happens to be my favorite class."+

"Really? So would you be mad if i fall asleep in this class once in a while?" she asked then she started to bit her lip and it was oe of the most beautiful things I have witnessed I wanted to kiss her right there and then but decided against. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a good ideas to kiss someone I just met in the middle of a class.  When she started to turn a crimson color i realized that i havn't answer her yet.

"Well i think that i will probably fall asleep in this class too, just because it's the first class of the day so how about this the one who stays awake has to help the other by telling them what we did in the class that day. Deal?" she thought about for one long second then a beautiful smile broke across her face and she put her hand out in front her I shook her hand "Deal" we aid together and started laughing but we got cut off by the professer tell everyone to settled down. 

After a very long, and hard hour of trying to put attention to the teacher, class why over. Bella fall asleep about half way though class and i didn't have the heart to wake her up so i let her sleep until i was usre the teacher was done talking.

i shook her gentle "Bella please wake up class is over, I really don't want you to be late for your next class" I shook her a little rougher finally she woke up and looked around her and then at me blushing a little when she realized she had fallen asleep.  She got all her belongs together got up and look up at me again "When is your next class Edward"   

"Ummmmm.... It's not for a class more hours. What about you?" she looked at me and I didn't even notice there were people filling into to room and I really didn't care either they could wait forever for mine and her seat. 

"Well my next class is at 2:00. So I'm free for a couple of hours."

"Well then Bella why don't we go do something and I'll tell you everything we did in class."  I really hope i remembered everything.  


	2. Blush Much?

I watched her as she thought about it and she looked up at me to found me starring at her, she started to blush.

"Well we could go to the mall since it's across the street, we can have lunch while we talk about what we went over today in class.  If that's okay with you?"  she looked up at me and i could probably get lost in her eyes that's how deep they looked at that moment.

"Umm yeah that's fine. DO you want to drive or shall I?" i watched her think about for a second.

"Umm well I walked here since I live on campus so unless you want to walk to my truck, you can drive." While she was talking i noticed that the class was pretty much filled up and the teacher was starring at us like he wanted us to leave right this second.

"That's sounds perfect and I think we should get going I mean Mr. Bookmen is steady starring at us and I think he wants to start class so shall we." She looked around us and blushed a little when she realized that i was right. Then she started to walk down to the door to leave. Once we were outside i showed her the way to my Volvo.  When we got there she looked around and she to blushed i wonder why. 

" Wow I'm very glad that i decided to wal today."

"Ummm why if i could ask?"

"Well you see i drive a 1958 Chevy truck and compared to your car it looks like it could be your car's grandfather." I started to laugh until i saw her face and stopped I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"So shall we get going?" I asked as I opened the door for her.  She simply nodded her head and got into the car.  I ran to the driver side and got in and pulled out of the campus and into the mall parking lot.  We got out and walked into and I really wanted to go shopping first so I can start buying things for Christmas considering it's coming up soon.

"Ummm Bella would you mind if we went shopping for a little while I have to buy somethings for my family for Christmas. That way i won't have to do it last minute."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea, I think I'll do the same.  Let's get started who  you need shop for?"

"Umm my mother, father, Sister,her boyfriend who is my best friend, my brother and his girlfriend. We are all great friends. How about you?"

"Well I have to shop for my mom, stepdad, dad and my best friend Jake.


	3. Fun Times at the Mall

**A/N I'm so sorry I know my chapters have been really short but I all get 2 hours a day to type and yesterday I had done a really long chapter and then deleted it and I just typed what I could and posted it, I'm gonna try and make them longer for you guys. Thanks for the review!! Love Brit**

Ah I swear she must be the most perfect girl out there, I mean she hates shopping just as much as I do. God must want us to be together._ Gosh thats sounds mad corny now that I think about. Jeez what a lovesick fool I must be._ Well right now we are in Debs looking for something for my sister Alice and something for my sister Rosalie( she not really my sister but she is just like one because her and Emmett are always together so I kinda grow up with her too) but those somethings better be two different completly outfits, I made the mistake in buying the exact same shirt before, they damn near bite my head off. I already bought Emmett and Jasper gifts; I had gotten them girt cards for EB Games. I thought that would be a good idea I mean Emmett plays a lot of games and Jasper loves games about wars. Bella bought her friend Jacob the movie Silver Bullet** (I'm sorry but i couldn't resist that one if you don't know what that is message me, I'll tell ya)**. She bought her dad some fishing pole thing I'm not sure what it does. So now she is looking for something for her mother.

"Wow this looks really cute what do you think Edward" Bella was holding a royal blue sweater and it's was very pretty.

"I think it would look great on you. Are you going to buy it for yourself or your mother." I was really hoping she would buy it for herself. Gosh I can just imagine her in that. My goodness I pretty stop but I faint. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't realize she was blushing an awfully dark shade of red.

"Ummmm well if you think that I would look great in, I'll just have to buy it for myself and found my mother something else for christmas. Hmmm what about this shirt it's not too young looking is it?" She was holding up a shirt that looked like it was spray painted and it was stars and hearts on it.

" I don't think so, you should buy it and later on found something else for her. I'm just going to get my sisters gift cards for the mall because I have no clue what Alice has in her closet, same with Rosie. I'll let them decide what they want to buy. Mmm say about a hundred dollars for each." When I said that Bella looked at me like i had just ate a live puppy or something.

"What Bella?"

"A hundred dollars. Dear God Edward what are you rich or something?"

" I have some money in my name it's perfectly fine trust me. My father is a doctor and i have a very good job at the High School helping with the bands and music program even though I can't teach I still get pay." We went and paid for Bella's items and I asked where I had to buy a mall gift card and the cashier told me everystore sells them, so I bought two for a hundred dollars. Then I realized I had only 2 hours left to be with Bella and I got a little sad at the idea of having to be away from her_. Gosh this shouldn't be like this I mean goodness I just meet her. Why am I acting like this and thinking this way_?

"Bella why don't we got get something to eat we only have about 2 hour left and I still have to tell you what we went over today?"

"Well sure. Boy time does fly when your having fun. Huh? Where do you want to eat at?" Oh my she having just as fun as I'm. Where do I want to eat. Oh I know just the place.

"Oh how about Chick-Fil-A, I love that place and hardly get the chance to there. Oh Please Bella?" I then went into full pouty mood. I watched as her face became soft and she looked so loving. Goodness she was truly beautiful.

"Okay Edward we can go. To tell you the truth I love that place too. But havn't been in god knows how long." So we got in line and ordered we got a table and as soon as I sat down my phone started to ring. I could already tell you who it was but still decided to look anyway on the off chance that I was wrong.

"Why hello Alice. How are you this wonderful afternoon?" I started to chuckle because Alice was in unusal bad mood this afternoon.

"Edward I'm going to need you to bring me some cold medicine and could you call dad for me and tell him I'm sorry and I'm not felling well so I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. I really wanted to go." she sighed and then started to cough she really didn't sound good

"Okay Alice I will do that for you but you have to do me a favor when you start feeling better we need to go shopping. OKay?" I had to take the phone away from my ear when she started to squeal. Goodness she still had more engery then me even when she was sick.

" Of course Edward but what bought this on? Did you meet someone? Oh you have to bring her over once I feel better. Please?" I could tell by her voice that she was jumping up and down and was now using her pouty face. Shit if Bella thought mine was good she had to se Alice's. She put me to shame.

" Yes Alice you're very much right and of course I will do that but maybe 2 weeks from now. We have to see how everything plays out okay." She sighed but never the less agreed. We said our goodbyes and I looked up and saw Bella watching me with this weird look on her face.

"Whats wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost or something. Bella? Bella? Bella!"

"Umm Edward could you excuse me for one second." She got up and walked away from me. She looked like she was going to cry but I didn't dare go off her because she need her space and I would respect that.


	4. The time is bad

**Hey Guys thanks for the review I got the best idea from one of your reviews so I'm going to do this chapter in Bella's point of view that way you get both sides of the story. Love Brit**

My life as been though hell and back so i decided to go somewhere where no one knows and there was no chance of every running into to him again. I swear if i ever see him again I will beat him black and blue. I still can't believe he did that to me and excepts me to happy and fine with him, and continue to have respect for him and be all lovey dovey. Ha fat chance that will ever happen I'm just gonna live my life without love that's got to be the best life ever I mean you don't have to worry about heartache and pain and worry about someone else. You won't ever have to pay for someone else mistakes. That's gotta be the life for me. I really hope that it's not to exciting. That was my sleeping thought

_Oh my, Oh my, Oh my, I'm going to be late for class_ I couldn't stop thinking that as I ran to class this morning. I ran into the classroom to found out that I wasn't late I was actually quite early. _Oh I see a seat open in the middle._ So I raced up the stairs and sat down. What I didn't notice was that there was someone in the seat next to me.

"Hi I'm Bella and you are" I said looking down at my papers. Gosh I'm so tired. I have to look up to see who I'm talking to. I don't want to seem rude. So I look up and see one of the most beautifully handsome man alive, I swear he puts M. Shadows to shame** (If you don't know who he is ask _me _I'll tell ya.)**I started to blush a little bit because last night I just thought that I could live though life with out love and here I am starring at one gorgeous man.

"Hello I'm Edward. How are you today?" OH MY GOD!!! He has a beautiful voice too._ Oh wow I'm acting like a giddy school girl. _Get a hold of yourself Bella. I thought firmly to myself.

"A little tired but who isn't in college right" I started to giggle....oh my god I just giggled. He started to laugh too. God I hope he's not laughing at my giggle.

" Well how are you today?" I asked hoping he wouldn't mind talking to me for a little awhile before class started.

" I'm great today this just so happens to be my favorite class." Oh that's pretty awesome this just might be my new favorite class too. But I'm not going to tell him that. That might sound a little crazy even to me.

"Really? So would you be mad if I fall asleep in this class once in a while?" I asked a little nervous I hope he wouldn't mind that I did. I would be really sad because I'm really tired it's quite hard to be in college. I mean between weird class times and working a lot then having to study, it's a lot different then high school. Oh how I wish I was back in it....okay maybe I don't high school was hell for me. All those guys trying to date me and then him and then there is Jake. Oh I miss him terribly, I'm going to call him later. Okay why hasn't Edward answered me yet. I'm starting to get a little self-conscious. i started to blush, I could feel the heat coming to face.

"Well I think that I will probably fall asleep in this class too, just because it's the first class of the day so how about this the one who stays awake has to help the other by telling them what we did in the class that day. Deal?" was that his way of asking me out of a date. Whoa I'm getting way ahead of myself. It would be nice to be able to talk to him and study with i nodded my head and we said "deal" . We started to laugh and then class started. I made it about half way through class before I feel asleep. I had the most wonderful dream ever i was dreaming of Edward and me just waking around the beach holding hands and then he turned to me and goes"Bella please wake up class is over, I really don't want you to be late for your next class" I woke up and looked up to see a much more beautiful Edward then the one I just saw I have to try and learn how to control my heart. I feel like it's going to bust though my rib cage. I started to blush bedause I had dreamed about Edward while he was sitting next to me that could have been very embrassing. I stood up and stretch a little bit and gather all of my things. I looked up again just to see if this god was still here or if he has decided I am not worthy of him.

"When is your next class Edward" Biy how I hope it's not for a few more hours that way I won't have to wait till later tonight to spend time with him and get everything for class.

"Ummmmm.... It's not for a class more hours. What about you?" YAY I get to spend time with him and then I have a date like thing going on. Yes. I'm so excited I can't wait. Oh snap I looked like a bum I'm in sweats and a shirt oh well I guess that will have to work.

"Well my next class is at 2:00. So I'm free for a couple of hours." I really hope that nothing goes wrong while hanging out with him because I'll be really embrassed if I do something stupid , then he might not me to sit next to him could I face that. I really don't think I could .

"Well then Bella why don't we go do something and I'll tell you everything we did in class." YES I wanted to scram but then that might not be a good idea I don't want top scare him off. God he is so beautiful I can't believe that he is talking o him. Oh my he is staring at me maybe I should answer him.

"Well we could go to the mall since it's across the street, we can have lunch while we talk about what we went over today in class. If that's okay with you?" I hope he doesn't think I'm asking him out or anything. That would suck if he did, becaue then he might think that I'm crazy.

"Umm yeah that's fine. Do you want to drive or shall I?" that's a great question to I want him in my slow truck or do I want to be in his car.

Umm well I walked here since I live on campus so unless you want to walk to my truck, you can drive." I really don't want to walk to my truck.

"That's sounds perfect and I think we should get going I mean Mr. Bookmen is steady starring at us and I think he wants to start class so shall we." Oh my I can't believe we have been stnding here for that long I just got so losted in the moment. I feel like I don't need anyone else to talk to, I just need him and I will be fine._ No wait that's a bad thought I shouldn't be thinking like this what if he doesn't feel the same, then I will make a couple fool._ So I got up and walked at the door once we got outide he showed me where is car was at. Boy I'm so glad we decided to take his car, my looks so bad compared to this.

" Wow I'm very glad that i decided to walk today." I swear he has to be rich or something to be able to afford that and college.

"Ummm why if i could ask?"

"Well you see i drive a 1958 Chevy truck and compared to your car it looks like it could be your car's grandfather." He started to laugh I don't see wahts funny about it but whatever then he stopped and opened the car door for me, I got in and he ran to the other side and got in drove to the mall we got out and made it in the door.

"Ummm Bella would you mind if we went shopping for a little while I have to buy somethings for my family for Christmas. That way i won't have to do it last minute." That's a great idea even though i hat shopping with a passion.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea, I think I'll do the same. Let's get started who you need shop for?"

"Umm my mother, father, Sister,her boyfriend who is my best friend, my brother and his girlfriend. We are all great friends. How about you?"

"Well I have to shop for my mom, stepdad, dad and my best friend Jake."

So we are shopping in Debs and I alreay bought my dad something and Jake the movie Silver Bullet considering he is obesse with werewolfs movie, and books. So I thought it was a great idea to buy him that I know for a fact that he doesn't have it because when I talked to him last night he was renting it from the movvie gallery complaining about not having it. I bought my dad some fishing pole thing it's suppose to make the pole more stronger that way when you are reeling in a fish it akes it easier to do so. edward is shoppig for his sister Alice and Rosie and I'm shopping for my mom. Oh i found the pretties sweater ever.

"Wow this looks really cute what do you think Edward"

"I think it would look great on you. Are you going to buy it for yourself or your mother." I blushed like 8 shades of red at that comment I wonered if I should buy maybe I will screw it I will. If he thinks it will look good on me I'll buy it.

"Ummmm well if you think that I would look great in, I'll just have to buy it for myself and found my mother something else for christmas. Hmmm what about this shirt it's not too young looking is it?" I was holding a shirt that looked like it was spray painted and it was stars and hearts on it. I think my mom would like it.

I don't think so, you should buy it and later on found something else for her. I'm just going to get my sisters gift cards for the mall because I have no clue what Alice has in her closet, same with Rosie. I'll let them decide what they want to buy. Mmm say about a hundred dollars for each." Oh my god did he just say a hundred dollars each wow that crazy i coulad feel my jaw hanging down but I don't care he needs to know that he's crazy.

"What Bella?"

"A hundred dollars. Dear God Edward what are you rich or something?"

" I have some money in my name it's perfectly fine trust me. My father is a doctor and i have a very good job at the High School helping with the bands and music program even though I can't teach I still get pay."Oh my he is rich I don't belong with him I mean I'm not poor but I ain't rich either. We went to pay for everything and I got the swaeter and the shirt for my mom, he got the gift card and then I realized that I only had 2 hours lefted to hang out with Edward. I got a little sad. I really wish I could spend a lot more time.


	5. Wow That's Weird

**Hey Guys I know I havnt posted in a long time. I'm really sorry I've been going though a lot lately, my mom is going to have get surgey on her heart Monday the 24th and my best friend decided to run away on Sunday and i had to watch a Friend and His Family burn to death in a car accident this past Monday on my way home after picking my sister up fro school. So I'm going to try and type a lot tonight and post up a couple chap. Trust me you will find out what is going on with Bella and what Edward is going to do about it. **

**A Little Recap From the last Chapter**

" I have some money in my name it's perfectly fine trust me. My father is a doctor and i have a very good job at the High School helping with the bands and music program even though I can't teach I still get pay."Oh my he is rich I don't belong with him I mean I'm not poor but I ain't rich either. We went to pay for everything and I got the swaeter and the shirt for my mom, he got the gift card and then I realized that I only had 2 hours lefted to hang out with Edward. I got a little sad. I really wish I could spend a lot more time.

**New Chapter Starts Here**

"Bella why don't we got get something to eat we only have about 2 hour left and I still have to tell you what we went over today?"

"Well sure. Boy time does fly when your having fun. Huh? Where do you want to eat at?" I hope he picked someplace good. I'm really hungry, I havn't eat yet today. Oh I hope he picks somewhere where they serve chicken.

"Oh how about Chick-Fil-A, I love that place and hardly get the chance to there. Oh Please Bella?" he did this pouty face I thought I was going to jump him and attack him with kisses. But I thought that wouldn't be a good idea. But that face remembered me of my new best friend Alice I meet her at work. She is like a great ball of fire but awesome at the same time.I knew from experience that I will not win this and I know that is my one weakness. PLus I love Chick-Fil-A so it all works out.

"Okay Edward we can go. To tell you the truth I love that place too. But havn't been in god knows how long." So we got in line and ordered we got a table and as soon as we sat down his phone started to ring. I wonder who it could be.

"Why hello Alice. How are you this wonderful afternoon?" I heard the person on the other end and know right away that it wa my best friend Alice that's quite funny because i never know she had a brother beside Emmett. I have meet Rosalie she is pretty nice once you get to know her. Emmett is a big teddy bear, A BIG SCAREY but lovable teddy bear.

** I know guys its short and its not up to part with the other chap. I'm working on it. like I said its been rough lately I will have more up soon I promise **


	6. PainFul Times at the Mall

**Hey Everyone thanks for the reviews **

**A Little Recap From the last Chapter**

"Why hello Alice. How are you this wonderful afternoon?" I heard the person on the other end and know right away that it wa my best friend Alice that's quite funny because i never know she had a brother beside Emmett. I have meet Rosalie she is pretty nice once you get to know her. Emmett is a big teddy bear, A BIG SCAREY but lovable teddy bear.

**New Chapter Starts Here**

As i was sitting there staring at Edward and thinking about how I knew almost evryone in his family but him and how weird that was i saw someone I thought I would never see again. Make that two people I thought i would never see again. James and Lauren I truely wish they couldn't see me from this angle. At this point I had turned Edward out. All I heard was the words James had told me the last time I saw him. _"It won't hurt I promise. You do trust me. right? Bella baby calm down I love you and only you. I can'y believe someone told you that I was cheating on you. Who told you? Bella? ANSWER ME DAMNIT BELLA_!!!" At that point he was yelling at me. To this day it amazes me how he went from loving boyfriend to a very pissed off James.

*************flashback********************

_"OKay, Okay James calm down yourself, please babe?" I went to reach for him but instead he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him so I wrapped my arms around him. " Jessica told me that she saw you with Lauren at the movies last night." I admitted in a very small voice afraid that he might lose his control on his temper. He is known for his temper. " Bella, baby where were you last night?" Ah shit I don't think I'm going to like where this is going. I'm pretty sure we have had this fight over and over again. "I was with Jacob last night" I was now looking diwn because I hated the look in his eyes everytime i mentioned Jacob. "Well Bella if you were with Jacob Doesn't that mean that I can be with someone else. Gosh he always sai this everytime i asked him why he was with someone else. Even if I was with Jacob he would use that I mean seriously I was getting tired of this Maybe I should just leave him. But do I have the heart to do that? I'm not to sure I do. Maybe if he said something tha really pissed me off. "James it's not the same, when I'm with Jacob it's beause he is like my brother and I miss him because you refuse to hang out with him anymore. But when you go out wit Lauren that's because you want some ass because I won't give you any". At that point he was holding me back. I knew this wasn't going to be good or end well most of the time he would just leave and come back drunk begging me to take him back and telling me how ,much he loves me. "Bella that's not the reason why I go out with my friend who are girls you know that, now you saying that just makes you sound like your turning the tables on me so you can sleep with Jacob--he sneered his name--but I will not sit here and take this. Goodbye Bella I love you and I hope you know that is ture." " I love you too James I truely hope you are not lying." And with that he walked out the door I was very supirsed that he didn't start yelling at me._

***********End of Flashback****************

Whats wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost or something. Bella? Bella? Bella!"

"Umm Edward could you excuse me for one second." I probably had my face in a mask of horror. I cant believe he founded me... I truely hope Edward doesn't worry and follow me because where I'm going and what I'm facing he doesn't need to be.

**Hey Guys I know my chap. are short but I have really bad writers block well it's not really block it's just I have so many idea of what I want James to do but I'm not sure which would be best for my story.**


	7. The Phone Call

**Hey Everyone thanks for the reviews **

**A Little Recap From the last Chapter**

"Umm Edward could you excuse me for one second." I probably had my face in a mask of horror. I cant believe he founded me... I truely hope Edward doesn't worry and follow me because where I'm going and what I'm facing he doesn't need to be.

**New Chapter Starts Here**

I walked right past James and Lauren. It was the only way to the bathroom and once I got pass them I started running like my life depended on it. Well from the last thing James told me, my life did depend on it. As soon as I got in the stall I called Jacob.

_Ring,Ring, Ring_

"Come on Jake answer"I was getting very impatice.

"Hello" a very husky but very familar voice said.

"Oh god Jake you will neve believe who i just saw at the mall" I said as soon as I could I know Jake woul catch up as soon as I started speaking.

"Ummmmm I'm not to sure...Santa? Bella dear why are you at the mall? I thought you didn't go there anymore."

"Well Jake I meet this totaly beautiful guy in class today and he asked me to go to the class so we could get something to eat and talk about what we over in class because I fell that's not the point.-- Deep Breathe--I saw James and Lauran. Umm Jake how could they know I was in Delaware?" Dead silence for all of 2 seconds and then Jake was yelling and screaming and cussing his ass off.

"That fucking assmunch if he touchs you again I swear to god I'll kill him and he must have talked to Charlie. You know how much Charlie loves him. I seriously think he loves James more then he loves you and me put together. But Bella ummm what is this gentlemens name and where is he right now?" Ahh damnit he did hve to notice that didn't he.

"His name is Edward and he is sitting at table in the food court waiting for me to return to him. Oh Jacob you would be so proud of me. I mean he is absoultely goregous and he is so sweet, we went christmas shopping for our families. I bought you something."

"Awww Bella he sounds like he is the perfect person for you right now. Does he know why you moved to Delaware?"

"No. Do you think I should tell him? I mean i just meet him and I am really starting to like him an i don't want to fuck this up. ya know what I mean."

"Bella if he is truely sweet and if he likes you enough to ask you out. Then I doubt he would care what happen to you in your past. You could not control what James did. Okay you kno that right?" i love the way he said James' name he said it as if its the dirtiest word ever.

"Yes Jacob you're right and I do know that. I really hope that edward wouldn't care about this and I hope James and Lauran ain't anywhere near Edward. Well Jacob I love talking to you because you always know how to makew me feel better. I'm gonna go now and tell Edward. Wish me luck I'm pretty sure I'm goig to need it."

"Okay Bella call me if you need anything else okay? Good luck and Love ya. Bye."

"Love ya too Jake. Bye." With that i got up off the floor and went out to where Edward was and I couldnt see James or Lauran anywhere. when i got to the table Edward looked so upset. I just couldn't tell why. "Edward there is something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you will take this."

**I know yet again it is short but bare wit me I will be working on it I have a whole week off of school and a computer all to myself for that week so I hope to have much more of this done. Review me. and yes you will know what James did to Bella very soon.**


	8. The Unveiling

**Hey Everyone. I'm Back I know it's been a while but everything is okay now i have a new computer and im home all the time so i can work on my story now, thanks for the reviews **

**A Little Recap From the last Chapter**

"Love ya too Jake. Bye." With that i got up off the floor and went out to where Edward was and I couldn't see James or Lauran anywhere. When I got to the table Edward looked so upset. I just couldn't tell why. "Edward there is something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you will take this."

**New Chapter Starts Here EPov From Now on I think.**

Bella was running though my mind ever since she walked away from me, I really wished I would have followed her. That's when I saw who Bella saw. I Saw Lauren, I went to school with her for the first two years of highschool, I remember when she and Tanya were good friends. Lauren only used Tanyato get to me. When that didn't work she ran off to god knows where and yet here she is again. I Wonder who she is with, he looks so familar, But yet I can't place where I know him from somewhere but where? Hmmmm I wonder what's taking Bella so long. Maybe I should go look for her. As I went to go turn around and get Bella, I saw That Lauren was looking at me and I waved because I'm a nice person. That must have been too much for her boyfriend because he got mad and pulled her away and I could hear him yelling at her about who I was. I started laughing. Ohhh I Really Missed Bella, I really hope everything is okay and I hope she didn't get upset because she heard what Alice said. I mean once she has met Alice I'm sure she will understand.. Umm Maybe that's what we will do on our next date. Oh I Truely hope there will be a next date. I don't think I can go back to not knowing her, Knowing that she is in the same class as me but not being able to talk to her, or call her and ask her out whenever I want to and knowing that I was the reason that she ran off and she hates me. Ugh why didn't I go after her. I'm such a fool. I had put my head in my hands. I was on the edge of tears when I heard her footsteps coming. I tried to make my face look peaceful but I couldn't mask my sorrow and from Bella's face I must have really fucked up this one. "Edward there is something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you will take this." When I hear that I thought I was going to cry or start begging because I knew that she didn't want to be with me anymore. But what she told me shocked the hell out of me. I wanted to murder someone no I wanted to murder James and kiss this Jacob guy for standing up they way he did.

**Okay Guys This is What Happens*If You Can't Take Abusive Scene Well, I Suggest you Skip This Part***

Bella started to cry as she told me what happen to her, I felt like I was there watching this but I was just standing in the background not doing anything.

"Edward please promise me that you wouldn't think bad of me after this" Tears were running down her face. I Promised of course what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't.

"Edward, Did you that man and woman that were standing over there by the Movie Theater?" SHe waited until I nodded. "Yes that was Lauren and Someone I don't know." She looked very confused for a moment but then wipe all emotions from her face. A Blank Canvas, A beautiful blank canvas that was driving me crazy. I could see all the pain inside her eyes but the distance inbetween us was remarkable. She looked as if she was staring out into the walls. She took a deep Breathe and looked at me at first I thought I startled her she looked at me for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" I nodded my head because i wasn't sure if my voice would be strong enough to answer. She Squared her shoulers and looked at the ground.

"Okay Well I have start from the begining I use to live In Forks, Washington it's a very rainy place. I was dating James He was total gorgeous then and I loved him so much. It was a little after prom had ended I was a senior. Me,Jeames,Jacob,Leah(One Of Jacob's Friends) we all decided to go to New Jersey to One Of James' Family's Beach Houses, he was very rich, his whole family was. It always made me feel bad because my dad was the shireff of the town. I mean we weren't poor by anymeans but we didn't have as much money as him. Well we got to the beach and my it was beautiful I loved it so much. Me and Jacob went to the beach for a few and James was so jealous because he always thought that me and Jacob were having a thing behind his back even he knew Jacob is gay. So when we got back to the house James was furious that we lefted without him and he started yelling. He was forever blaming me on cheating on him when really he was the one cheating on me and I always caught him and we would fight, i would cry and he would hit me and then he would cry and say he loved me or he would just leave and come back later drunken or not come back at all. Then the next time Charlie would see me he'd get mad at me because i made james mad at me because I think Charlie loves James more then me. But that's not the point right now. Well when me and Jacob got back to the beach house, me and Jacob were all laughing and smiling, so james pulled me away from Jacob and into the house to the bedroom were we would be sharing and began to yell at me, calling me names such as bitch,slut,whore, telling me I was nothing, a nobody and I didn't deserve him or any man for that matter and then he slapped me across the face.

***FlashBack In Bpov***

I felt the sting and the tear welled up in my eyes, he looks at me as if my tears just piss him off more. He looked at"oh yes Bella start crying now, you weren't crying when were fucking Jacob on the beach. why don't you go cry to Jacob he seems to care about you." i looked up at him " You don't love me anymore?" His face twisted into something mencing and it scared me more then anything he has ever done before. "you really believe that I loved Bella?" He shook his head "Bella we have been dating since the beginning of High School I loved you when we first started dating really I did, but then I wanted sex and you didn't you said you wanted to wait and make sure you were ready and I was goning to wait and I did for a little while but then you started hanging out with Jacob more oftena nd Jessica and Victora told me you were sleeping with him so I started fooling around with them. Then Lauren showed up and I started dating her and falling for her, But then I still wanted to have sex with you just once so I don't feel like I have wasted 4 years of my life. I looke dup at him "WHORE!" I screamed and swung at him, feeling my fist connect with his face. _That did it Bella, Nice Move there._ I thought as I watched his face turned from kinda pissed and serious to extremely pissed then the next thing I felt was a blow to my stomach and then one to my face which caused me to fall and smack my face on the dresser corner. Then darkness, pure darkness. I woke up the only thing I feel is a throbbing pain that I have never had before in place I have never knew could throb. There was Blood everywhere, on my head, in my hair, on my face, on my neck, my shirt wwas ripped, my pants were gone and my nderwear was in two. I started screaming that is the only thing I think to do. I screamed for Jacob, for Leah, for anyone. Finally after what felt like forever Jacob came running into the room and notice me laying on the floor basicly naked and cover in blood. "What Happened Bella?" "I'm not sure Jake, Where's James?" Jacob eyes turned a darker shade. A shade I've seen only a handful of times before mostly when I came into school with a black eye or a brusie somewhere, his jaw tightened and trhen untightened. "He lefted anout 30 minutes ago he said you were sleeping and not to brother you. Bella I think he raped you." Jacob looked at me but I couldn't see him for the tears in my eyes. I simply nodded and grabbed the blanket of the bed and wrapped it around me and stood upand gasped from the pain, so much pain. "jake I think I'm going to take a shower. I feel really dirty." He looked at me."But Bella you will wash the evidence away." "Jake please listen to me, my dadwould be outraged if he found out that I said he raped me i think he would I'm liar and I would rather not have everyone know. OKay? I went and took my shower as I was walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. I heard James' car pull up. I quickly walked to his/mine room and put on clothes while ingoring the pain that was shotting up my stomach and the throb that was going on inbetweeen my legs. I started to walked into the living room when I heard Jacob yelling at James he was accusing James and James just had this condesending smile. He was smiling at Jacob I watched Jacob's eyes turned the weird shade and he seems really pisses off. So Jacob just started to beat the hell of James it took me and Leah both to pull Jacob off of James then Jacob turned to me "Go get your bags we're going home and you are staying with me." I went and got my bags and came back to jacob handed to him and James was on the floor groaning in pain and I looked at him and walked gingerly over to him and simply looked at him "james we are over, don't call me,talk to me, touch me , don't even think about me.

***Flashback Over back to Epov***

"and we lefted, I talke d to the school i had enough credits to graduate earlier, I went to Charlie's packed up everything and moved here. I applyed they accepted anf I've lived here for about 3 months now." I sat there stunned to my core. Watching this girl I just met today in class look above my head with tears in her eyes. I'm not what came over me next but the next thing I knew I was reaching across the table and pulling her into my arms and kissing her face in random places then her lips meet mine.


	9. Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

**Hey Everyone It's been a While But that's because I write my chapters in my notebook and then i type it up on here so yeah. **

That's it I told him everything I was waiting for him to leave, I'm not gonna look at him. I wish I wasn't crying because I can't see his face. I wish I know what his expression was I bet it's disgust, I see him move and I feel arms around me and I felt him placing kisses on my face. _Was he feeling sorry for me? _I moved my face up so i could look at him. Then our lips meet and everything frozed, time ceased and electric traveled through my body. I felt the earth moved under my feet. He pulled backa nd I was gasping for airs. I've never felt so mush passion in my life Edward was looking down at his hands which were no longer wrapped around me, he then looked at the table. He looked at me, what he saw must have suprised him because he looked unsure. I'm sure my face showed my feelings, I've been told i was an open book. My mother always said so.

"Bella" Edward's face looked scared as if he did something wrong.

"I'm so sorry i didn't mean to" He was looking at the table again. Gosh I wished he would look at me so I could see those beautiful eyes, He looked up at me and his words sunk in. He regrets the kiss. Great. Just fucking Great. I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. A new set of tears burned in my eyes I covered my face in my hands. I knew i shouldn't have told him. I scared him off.d the chair scrap across the floor. Real fuckin great Bella now he's eaving now. Instead I feel his arms around me, he is comforting me.

"Why?" I took my face out of my hands and looked at him, trying to figure out why he was touching me if he didn't want to be with me because I was broken.

"Bella you just tole me what happened to you and then I kissed you. I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I wasn't sure what to say or to do. I wrapped you in my arms trying to protect you. I can't bare to and don't ever want to see you like this again. " I looked at and saw what must be the sincere face ever, it made me feel sad for him being sad at me. Huh? That's just really confusing.

"Oh Edward it's fine really" I looked at my hands again awaiting the worst.

"No Bella it's not fine, now don't me wrong it was great but it was inappropriate of me." he thought it was great. Yay. Does that mean he felt the electricity too?

"I don't really want to be here anymore. Do you think we could go somewhere else?" It's true I was tired of being and afraid of what Edward might do to James if we ran into him again. He appeared to be thinking about it for a second.

"Well what do you think about meeting my brother,his girlfriend, and possible a couple of close family friends and my sister maybe i doubt that she would be at the apartment." He looked at me with thouse piercing green eyes, how could I say no.

"Okay Edward that sounds fine." He stood up and walked over to me and pulled out my chair for me. I stood up and he grabbed my hand. There's that electricity seems happy to be holding my hand. Maybe he fifn't care that I was damaged. he started humming this unfamilar tone but he relaxed me in an instant I smiled an actaully geniue smile while we were walking through the mall. I could care less who saw and what they thought. I was happy actaully happy it was like the sun bursting through the clouds on a stormy day. Edward was my sun. He brought light to my night for the first time in a long time I didn't feel like I was being suffocated. I could breathe not just sucking in oxygen out of habit or to live but to taste it and God was it good. Hmmmm he smelled good like I can't describe it. Goodness that's how i will described it. Once we reached the car I started to get nervous because i realized I would be meeting some of Edward's family.

"Edward, what's your brother like?" i was serious curitous. I turned in my seat to look at him and he seemed to think about what to say or how to describe him and his friends.

"Well his name is Emmet and him and his friends Brit,Katey well they are different but funny they tease a lot okay? But they mean no harm. Rosie well she is very serious you wouldn't picture her and Emmett together. She is quite beautiful, but I've known her my whole life she is like my sister no matter what. Umm Alice is well hyper-active to put it simply" Well he just answered my next four questions. I'm seriously getting nervou I mean what if they don't like me. Will edward just stop seeing me if the tell him I'm no good? Hmmmm why can't life be simple. If he can like me anyone can like me. My ohine started buzzing, I hadn't realize I put it on vibrate it was smy best friend Jake.

"Hello Jake, what's Up?"

"Oh Bella it's just wonderful." Gushed Jacob apparently something lovely happen between him and I hope his boyfriend of two years and some months I really liked Jeremy they were totally cute and so different but yet so much alike. Jacob was your outdoorsy maybe he isnt kind of gay while Jeremy was your girly-omg-that's fablous kind of gay guy.

"jeremy and me are moving to Delaware!!" Jacob's voice cut through my thought like aknife I'm not sure what came over me but I screamed, Edward nearly had a heartattac, he jumped like 7 feet. I started giggling when he shot me a look.

"Jake that's great. When are you moving?"

"well you know how Jeremy's parents live in Delaware and when he came out to them, he moved to Forks because they kicked him out well, they miss him terribly and they said I could live there too, so we are packing now. We are leaving in like 2 days once Sam decides to help or not. If he doesn't I'ma be pissed." Jake's voice got huskier he sound so sexy when he was ,as. No wonder girls had a hard time believing he was gay. He is like my brother and his love for Jeremy could stand the test for time.

"YAY!!!! I'm so happy." I was so lost in my thought that i didn't notice Edward had his hand out wanting the phone.

"Jake Edward wants to talk to you."

"Oh really? Does he know yet?" i sighed of course he would ask that. I totally forgot that I had called Jacob freaking out because James showed his ugly ass face with that hoe Lauren, that felt like 300 years ago.

"Yes, Jacob he knows everything---You mean--- I mean everything about Charlie, James about you, eveyrthing."

"You Mean he knows about the thing that I'm not allowed to mention under any circumantce" I gasped I knew exactuly what he was talking about.

"no Jacob not that please don't mention that. Please?"

"Okay I Won't."

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

A sigh of relief exscaped my lips and I felt comfortable, I realized I had been holding my breath.

"Okay Jacob, here's Edward." I handed the phone to Edward and I turned so I was looking at him.

"Hello Jacob." He blushed. Why did he blush? What did Jacob say? I swear if he is hitting on Edward. I will chew him out like there is no tomorrow.

"Yes I know" His velet voice went fierce. Hmmmm that's sexy.

"I wanted to thank you--" He paused dfor like three seconds, I'm guessing Jacob to ask why "for beating the shit out of James since I really want to and for taking care of Bella afterwards I really appreciate it." His eyes seem to twickle at something, some secret that I didn't know yet. His whole face seem to brighten up as a beautiful smile stretch across his faace.

"Yes I do truely." A Pause I wonder what Jacob is saying.

"I won't." Ugh I'm going crazy.

"I promise." Fuck me.

"I will." You better.

"Goodbye, I hope to see you soon." With that he closed my phone and put it on my lap, sideways glance at me.

"He said he had to go finish packing, he will call you later." Hmmm, I will call him and bug to see what he said ti Edward, Then I realized his hand was just laying on my thigh. I could feel the heat rushing to my face. I wrapped my hand around Edwards lacing our fingers. Our hands fit percetly together. I saw that sideways glance he throw at me, he looks a little worried. I started humming a lazy but familar tune.

"Bella I hope smoke doesn't brother uou." He interupted my happy tune. I turned to look at him again.

"No, Why?"

"Well Emmett,Brittany and Katey Smoke, I made sure the glass door was open so it shouldn'tbe a wall of smoke which hasn't been in a while. One time I came home and I thought emmett ad bought a fog mechine and lefted it on."

"Don't they go to school?" My question slipped past my lips before I could stop smiled for a brief second then he got sad.

"Well yes, Emmett goes at night, Brittany should be getting back from classes any minute now and Katey goes that same time I do. They hang out during the breaks. But around four kateya nd Brittany leave because Brittany has a son who is about three months old. The dad is long gone no one knows where he went." After a second I realize he was still talking.

"Katey watchs him while Brittany is in class and works and Emmett and I watch him while katey is in class or whenever katey has to work during the day."

"Hmmmm. What's his Name?" I was curious now. She was at least my age. That must be tough to be a parent so young , a single paretn at and in college, it's great she has friends who will help her.

"Nickalye" **(pronounce exactly how its spell)** Well that's an interesting name. I wonder where she got that name from.

"Her and Katey have been friends with Emmett abd the rest of us since we were in elementary. that's the thing about small states everyone knows each other." H e was pulling into an appartment complex, it was 20 minutes give or take from the school. He parked the car and jogged to open my door,

"Such a gentleman." He beamed at my compliment. Hmmm I'm serioulsy starting to like him.

** Okay Everyone I had to Add People into the story Jeremy Is Actaully My Best Friend Ive Know Him for Years and Katey Is also My Best friend and well brittany is me lol But I Promise they will play an important part lateer in the story. So Review for me. Give Me Idea, Please. And thanks **


	10. He Wants a Clamburger

**Hey everyone. I tried very hard to get this chapter doen in two days. S here we go. **

**Its In Epov.**

I'm vvery nervous. I hope Bella doesn't mind meeting Brittany, Katey and Emmett. Especially Brittany considering everything Bella has been through but I think Brittany has been through enough and common things to relate to Bella. Brittany was raped by some stupid ass, jerky boyfriend, if she was I could only imagine Emmet's reaction. I'm pretty sure the dude would be dead. Emmett would probably beat the living shit out of him and then Brittany would probably kick his ass and then Katey would beat him too she wouldn't care if it would be like beating a dead horse. I started to mental picture a guy getting beating up by Emmett, Brittany almost naked, and then Katey. Damn that guy looked fucked up. I could just imagine the trouble they would get in. Bella is on the phone with Jacob.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I jumped so high I almosted hit my head on the roof of the car. I'm glad I didn't move my arms or the car would be in a ditch. I think I had a heartattack at Bella screaming at what I was hoping to be good news. I throw her a sideways glance. She was smiling, that is very beatuiful smile. Gosh I would love to kiss those beautiful ,soft,slightly swollen,pink lips again. She started biting her lip. I don't think she is fucking gorgeous, concencrate on the road Edward. Focus. I decided that I should thank Jaco. So I put my hand out for Bella.

"YAY!!!! I'm so happy." I hope to make her happy one day. It's my dream to, My life goal, if I did it once. I will die happy. A very happy man, with a smile onmy face. I wish she didn't have to go through everything by herself because that's not fair. She shouldn't have a father who doesn't care, she shouldnt have her innocence ripped away from her. She should have been able to give it away to someone she loved, someone who would have cheirsh it forever inside a little lock box, someone who loved her. The more I thought about it the more pissed off I got. It was to the point where I was thinking about going back to the mall and beating the living shit out of James. Bella had handed me the phone and turned in her seat to watch me.

"Hello Jacob." I tried to make my voice calm.

"Why Hello, goodness you sound sexy" I wasn't quite use to a guy telling me i was sexy- scratch that I wasn't use to anyone saying I sounded sexy. I could feel the heat raise to my face. I don't think I've blush before.

"I wanted to thank you--"

"Why?"

"for beating the shit out of James since I really want to and for taking care of Bella afterwards I really appreciate it." Just Thinking about taking care of Bella made me happy. I got lost in thought for a second.

"Well your are welcome. Bella must really like you to tell you this, she barely talks about it. I think you will be good for her." I started smilng I got the appoval of her best friend that means more then anything else.

"You care for her. Don't you?"

"Yes, I do Truely." and I meant it.

"Don't break her heart."

"I won't." I will try my damnest not to.

"Promise?"

"I promise." and I might not home every made such a true promise one that I will kept with all my life,my love, my stength.

"Okay, well since me and my baby are moving to Delaware. I have to pack up a whole house so I have to go, so tell Bella I will call her later Please. "

"I will."

"Thanks Doll, bye."

"Goodbye" I closed the phone aand placed it on Bella's lap and gently put my hand on her thigh. Oh goodness I'm going to be meeting Jacob soon and Bella is going to meet Emmett. Oh what have I brought onto her. She is about to meet the most teasing group of people, possibly ever. Should I warn her? I think so. Well maybe not that might make her nervous. Hmmmm if she is nervous she is hiding it very well. Oh I should ask her aboutsmokw cause even though the baby sleeps in hte other room for the most part they still smoke outside alot more then they use to.

"Bella, I hope doesn't brother you." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No, Why?" She looked a little confused.

"Well Emmett,Brittany and Katey Smoke, I made sure the glass door was open so it shouldn'tbe a wall of smoke which hasn't been in a while. One time I came home and I thought emmett ad bought a fog mechine and lefted it on." Shit it hasn't been like that in a while but you never know.

"Don't they go to school?" I had to supress a laugh if only she knew how serious they were about school. Especially emmett. Shockly enough. She doesn't know yet about Nicky. Might do well to tell her now before they play a horrorble trick on her.

"Well yes, Emmett goes at night, Brittany should be getting back from classes any minute now and Katey goes that same time I do. They hang out during the breaks. But around four kateya nd Brittany leave because Brittany has a son who is about three months old. The dad is long gone no one knows where he went. Katey watchs him while Brittany is in class and works and Emmett and I watch him while katey is in class or whenever katey has to work during the day."

"Hmmmm. What's his Name?" she sounds curious maybe she wouldn't mind meeting him too.

"Nickalye" I never knew why brit named him that.

"Her and Katey have been friends with Emmett abd the rest of us since we were in elementary. that's the thing about small states everyone knows each other." How right I was. Iwas getting ready to show her y family, my best friends, some of the most embarassing things about me were going to be said. Ah great. i parked the car debating if I should call Alice to my recuse. When I got to Bella's door she complimented me and I felt great. that made my day I don't think my face could hold a bigger smile.

As soon as I open the door to the buliding I could hear emmett's music. Damnit. Can't he utrn it. I don't think that boy knows hot to kepp it down. i'm supirsed our neighbors havn't complained about us it yet. Weel considering most of them our college students. I think most of them don't mind. Hmm I wonder if that means Nicky's up. I would hope he doesn't play it that loud when he is sleeping. I don't think Brittany would be to happy about that. she'd probably kick Emmett's ass. i walked Bella towards our appartment I could hear the booming laughter of Emmett and the soft giggle of Nicky over the music. I looked at bella. She was smiling looking calm. I opened the door.

"Hey Emmett. how's everything?"

"Well Edward I didn't burn anything if that what you mean." He had turned the music off taht way he could hear us. He was sitting on the floor tickling Nicky.

"Well,well,well, Edward who is this pretty girl taht you have brought into our home?" he chuckled and looked from Bella to me with raised eyebrows.

"Well this is Bella, Bella this is Emmett." Emmett Picked up Nicky.

"And this is Nicky." Nicky giggled.

"Awww how cute." Bella sat down in front Emmett and started to playing with Nicky, blowing raseberries on his stomach. the rang Emmett grabbed it.

"Hey Brit, no he is fine. Yeah Edward brought a friend. No shie is playing with him. No Nicky silly, you know he is a prude, he wouldn't do that in front of me in the living" I blushed slightly. Bella just laughed.

"Hold on I'll ask." Emmett turned to look at me

"Hey Edward, do you want anything form Burger king?" Ohh. I love that place.

"Yeah how about a whopper. Bella do you want anything?" She looked up at me and then Emmett.

"Yeah I'll just have a whopper too."

"Okay Brit, Edwards wants a clamburger and Bella would like a whopper and I would like a whopper Jr. Yeah I will pay you back. Katey is working so you are going to have to text I'm babysitting. No I'm not smoking. Jeez mom. Nope not since katey lefted. no I entertained him by playing Mudvayne, yeah he likesthen, yeah he is your son. Okay 20 minutes. See you then. Bye." Emmett looked up abd was staring at me with a weird look. I knew that look.

"Hey Bella you like Nicky Huh?"She looked up for a second.

"Yeah he is so cute."

"He looks a lot like Edward if you ask me."

"Hmmm he does look like Edward." She throw a look at me.

"Emmett don't." I know this story he tried it on Alice, it didn't work.

"Too late. Anyways did you know that Brittany and Edward use to date?" Oh wow he changed it again. Oh great.

"No I didn't know that" She looked at me again. Some emotion that 01I can't place my finger on it,

"Once upon a time Edward was in an abusive relationship with Tanya, Tanya would beat him relentlessly everyday and Brittany would get mad and well one day Brittany beat the living shit out of Tanya and Edward was greatful. So he took her out on a date and well he found out that he liked Brittany a lot and well he asked her out and Eddie Boy being totally gorgeous she said yes. Edward wasn't such a prude back then he tore that ass up everywhere; the back seat on the bus, the church, the spot you're sitting in, at mom's house, on her dinner table, on the piano, oh and he said the best sex which created little Nicky here was when they did it int he movie theater while seeing Transformers, yeah he said since no one else was there he bent brittany ove rthe next row of seats and went straight caveman style. But then our mom got pissed abiut her house so she made Edward break up with Brittany. That's why we take care of Nicky all the time." By the time he was done telling his tale I was pitching the bridge of my nose looking down. He told the story of if it was a fairytale and when talking about the movie theater he was swinging his arm in the air as if smacking an ass. I gritted my teeth, just waiting for Bella to ask me really. Instead she started laughing. Laughing so hard Emmett had to take Nicky out of her hands. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Em-Em-Em-me-tt th-at- ha-s-to- be the funniest thing ever." Emmett started to crack up, booming laughter and Bella's softer laughter filled our appartment. I sighed a big sigh of relief and start to laugh a little because Nicky started to giggle, it was funny becasue he probably had no clue what he was laughing at. I bet Emmet's laughter makes him laugh. The buzzer went off aingaling someone was here.

"Hello, Hello, Hello." Emmett was singing into the speacker on the wall.

"Hey asface why don't you let me in and help me carry this food. Huh?" brit's voice echoed through the appartment. Nicky starrted to cry a bit and Bella looked a little frighten by it so I picke dhim up off the floor and gently rocked him.

"He always crys when he hears Brit but cab't see her." Emmett ran out of the appartment and appeared moments later with food in hands and Brittany intow.


	11. First Impressions

Bpov.

Nicky was so cute and the story Emmett told me was funny, almost believable if Edward wasn't in the room looking pissed. Nicky started to cry when Brittany's voice came over the speaker. Edward explained it was because he couldn't see her. When she walked in she wasn't what I expected. She had short hair, it was to her chin in the front and maybe 2 inches in the back all spiked up, in the front it was blonde, black, in the back it was blue. She had 3 piercing in her right eyebrow, 2 in her left, both sides of her nose and 3 in her lip. She had 3 tattoos that I could see one on her neck that said "Nick" with stars and hearts. She had one on the top part of her bicep it was a wilted rose with fallen petals, and the last one was on her left forearm she had a scene from A Nightmare before Christmas with some words. She seems very artsy. As soon as she saw Nicky she took him from Edward.

"Hi baby." she placed kisses on his face and he giggled

"Thanks Emmett. I'm glad you could watch him. hey Edward." She looked at me.

"You're welcome Brit."

"Hey Brit"

"Hi, I'm Brittany, who are you?" Well she is very straight forward.

"I'm Bella. Nicky is very cute."

"Thank you. It's very nice to meet you." She looked at Edward and smiled at him with what looked like an approval smile.

"Kates gonna be here soon." she started walking into the kitchen with Nicky on her hip. I could see more tattoos on her body as she walked by.

"Bella I hope you wanted fries."

"Yes thank you." Edward walked over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen and Brittany was putting Nicky into a highchair. Emmett had all the food on the counter ready for everyone.

"So Edward, clamburger?" Before he could answer.

"Brittany I told Bella how you and Edward made Nicky in a movie theater." he raised his eyebrows at her suggestively. I giggled again and Emmett chuckled.

"So it's a theater now? Was it me on top? Oh wait caveman style?"

"Yeah caveman style." She started laughing. I was laughing so hard I had to hold on to the door frame so I would't fall had a stool out for me since emmett and Brittany had both of the was talking gibberish to Nick. Emmett was stuffing his face. We ate in silence for a few moments.

"So Bella what's your major?" Brittany was looking at me intently.

"Well i'm working on being a Literture major ad I'm going to get a teaching degree, that way I can teach english classes." I love books. Reading has always been my passion.

"What about you?" I was truely curious.

"Well I'm working on a nursing degree, and I minor in art. This semster I have a art class and a nursing class besides all my basic classes." Wow that's an interesting combonation.

"I major in sports medicine" Emmett came out of nowhere with that.

"Edward what do you do?" I turn slightly so I could see him.

"Well I major in music eventually I will be able to teach it." Wow he is perfect. Oh my stomach hurts.

"Bella you look a little grren. Are you okay?" Brittany who was studing me looked a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine my stomach just hurts a bit. I'll be finr."

"Do you want some tums?" Brittany's concern was very nice edward tried to make her sound like she was gonna pick on me the moment I walked into the room.

"No thank you." Silence fall over us again. Then music started to play mkaing me jump causing Emmett to chuckle. Brittany pulled out a purple phone looked at it and made a face, Emmett chuckled again causing me to giggle a bit.

"I Know that face." Emmett stated I wonder who it could be.

"Hello ma. What's up?" Guess that answers my question.

"Mhmmm." She made another face.

"No I Have Class then." She rolled her eyes.

"Hold On." she coverd the phone.

"Emmett do you mind parting with Nicky tomorrow all day?" Emmett got a sad look in his eyes.

"I guess. Why?"

"My mom wants to see him and take him to see Jc and his family." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"When do I have to Bring him?" She doesn't seem to happy about this.

"Nah Fuck that. I'll bring him there around 8. I havn't seen him much today, I am not bringing him now. What time are you gonna be home?" I swear her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"Oh Jesus, umm Bella you might want to take about four steps back." i got up and stood behind Emmett who was the futherest from Brittany.

"You are not keeping him for 3 days!" Emmett jumped to his feet, fist clutched you'd think Nicky was his son.

"Mom i'll bring him there tonight you will bring him back by friday afternoon no later. Got me?" Emmett was pacing.

"I don't give a fuck. they can come down here."

"She is not keeping him that long!!" Emmett roared. Edward pulled me away from Emmett,

" Two days that's it, take it or leave it."

"Alright 8:00. Bye." She looked up at me. All traces of anger were gone.

"I'm so sorry Bella, i wish you hadn't heard all of that. But I'm very protective over my son and so is Emmett." We all looked at him, who was still raging. He seem so atratched to Nicky. He would make a good father when he kept his temper under control.

"Em. Calm down he will be gone two and a half days. Okay? We will do some of the things we use to do, You know what I'm talking about the shit we do when Nicky is sleeping." Emmett's face relaxed just a little. Nicky started to whine.

"He's hungry. Em why don't you feed him." Emmett completely relaxed when he picked up Nicky out of high chair and got a bottle ready one handed. Wow talented. He went into the living room.

"Not the greatest first impression to make. huh?" Brittany started to laugh I smiled at her.

"Eh could be worse." Brittany laughed a little harder.

"Ha. I like you. Edward you should keep her." Edward smiled at Brittany. I was positively beaming.

" I will try my hardest to." I could feel his breath on the back of neck. I shivered. brittany laughed again.

"Hey Emmett Is my tank top still here?"

"Yeah."

"Awe-fucking-some. Excuse me while I get the fuck out of this. emmett if katey calls tell her I will call her back." Brittany walked out of the room leaving Edward and me alone. I could feel him right behind me. I turned around and looked at him. God he is gorgeous. I pressed my lips to his again and felt the electricity again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went up around his neck. His mouth opened and his tongue was begging to meet mine, so I opend my mouth and his tongue entered my mouth and explored my whole mouth before his and my tongue started to dance. then someone cleared their throat making me jump about 20 feet, Edward had to hold on to me so I wouldn't fall. I looked up to see Emmett standing in the doorway, smiling. I blushed so bad. I probably looked like a tomato. Emmett's booming laughter fill the whole appartment. Nicky's laughter came from somewhere behind him. Brittany walked up slowly behind Emmett and looked a little confused. the she looked from my face to Edward.

"Hmm maybe Eddie boy isn't such a prude after all." emmet said and started to laughing again.

"Edward you should wait until you get a room and use protection. You don't a little Eddie running around here. Do ya?" Emmett started laughing even harder. I blushed deeper which he found hilrous he was in tears holding on to the door frame. edward looked pissed.

"Emmett don't call me Eddie and Brittany Shut Up."

"oh I'm so hurt." Brittany said while clutching her chest.

"But edward I've been calling you eddie since we were kids."

"And I've hated it ever since."

"Oh Eddie, don't be like that." Emmett was taunting him. Just tryna get a reaction out of Edward. I could feel Edward stiffen. So I quickly turned and kissed his neck.

"calm down babe." i whispered against his neck, He instantly relaxed. I could hear Nicky and Brittany playing in the living room. Emmett just chuckle and put the bottle in the sink and walked back into the living room.

"Would you like to see the rest of the appartment?" He asked me in a sweet voice. How could i possibly say no to that.

"Yes I would love to." I looked up at him. His beautiful emerald eyes were staring back at me. He brought hislips down to minefor a moment, for a sweet little kiss. when he pulled away i brought my lips to his for another kiss, he smiled under my lips. When we broke apart he took a step back and grabbed my hand and started to walk into the living room.

"Emmett I'ma show Bella the rest of the appartment. Is your room clean?"

"Nope." Emmett smiled brightly at Edward. Brittany laughed.

"Don't be such a smartass."

"Em, Damn." She said to him in a joking manner. Emmett shot her a look which only made her laugh harder. Nicky was falling asleep in her arms. Edward ingored his brother's smart remark and walked down the hallway, he walked into the first room on the left it was so clean except for some clothes on the floor that didn't seem to fit in. There were posters of hlf naked girls on top of cars, all over the walls. there was a laptop on the bed, a bookcase that was filled with books. Some sports equipment, a bong, ciggarette packs clatters a dresser. There was a book sitting on the floor that was open to some random page my guess.

"Well this is Emmett's I wonder where the crib went." He turned around and walked out. I simply followed him, he point to a gaint closet door across the hall.

"A Pantry." he walked further down the hallway. There was a door on both sides.

"On the left is the bathroom, on the right it's a closet." He walked straight a head until he was face to face with another door he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He looked at me and smiled.

"I can't trust Emmett. Last time I lefted him home with my unlocked, I found him passed out naked on my bed." he ushered me in. His room was much bigger then Emmett's he had a 4 post bed, a computer ona desk, about 3 block cases, 2 dresser one with a tv on it and a keyboard.

"katey is here." Brittany yelled down the hall. Edward closed the door.

"So what do you think of it?" His bed was black and red. his keyboard was covered in sheets of music. His computer was off. his bookcases were over stuffed with books. But his room was comfortable. I felt at home, more at home then I do in my own appartment.

"I think it's homey. It looks a lot better then my appartment."

" Could you be more perfect." He kissed me with so much passion, that I gasped but kissed him back with the same amount of passion maybe more. I heard him moan and he picked me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He pushed my back against the door while our tongues were fighting for control. Suddenly he pulled back and put his forehead against mine while we were both gasping for air.

"YOU MEAN EDWARD! THE PRUDE DOWN THE HALL IS IN THERE WITH A TOTAL BABE! I don't believe you." someone said who i couldn't recongize my guess is it was katey.

"shhhhhhhhh. Dumbass." Emmet and Brittany said at the same time. I Laughed.

"Do you want to meet katey?"

"yeah sure why not." he started to put me down.

"Ohh wait, before you put me down." He looked at me and I stole a quick kiss.

" now You can put me down." He chuckled at me.


	12. How Does She Do That?

**Hey Everyone. Someone Asked if Jacob was gay. The answer to that question is yes. I thought having Jacob being gay would be better then having a too horny in love with Bella **

**teenager being her best friend. Plus I wanted Jacob and Edward to be friends and that was the only way to have it. Anyways, if you don't like the story anymore don't blame me **

**the characters took over the story and are now writing it themselves.I just simply type it. Anyways Here the New Chapter Enjoy. **

Bpov.

Katey seem to belong to this group. She had longish blonde hair with black tips and rainbow bangs. She had a couple of facial piercings. She had her eyebrow and her lip

peirced. She had a tattoo at least one. The only one I oculd see was a fairy sitting on a toad stool on her arm. She was sitting on Briitany's lap. As Edward and I walked

down the hall, Katey and Brittany started laughing, my guess is at my face. I couldn't help but show my suprise. That is not something I see everyday, not that I have a

problem with it. I instantly notice that Nicky wasn't in anyones arms. I quickly looked around my eyes layed on a crin in the corner of the room with a very cute sleeping

Nicky. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"So Belle this sexy lady is Katey." Brittany pointed from me to the girl on her lap. She laughed as she pointed. Katey waved, I returned the wave. I realized Eemmett wasn't

in the room. I turned and saw him on the porch smoking a ciggarette talking on the phone.

"Emmett talking to Rosalie?" Edward's startled me a little.

"Yeah, she called upset about someone at work." Brittany clicked her tongue and I saw a little black ball. Hmmm I wouldn't mind getting that done. I wonder if it hurts.

"Hey Brittany. Did your tongue ring hurt?" She looked up at me and stuck her tongue out and look at it.

"No not really, it hurts afterwards thought. Why are you thinking about getting it done?" It does look awesome.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about it." katey stuck her tongue out too. She had a ball that Said "your face" on it.

"I got mine done first." She teased Brittany.

"Shut up." Brittany simply replied

"I've had my lip longer. Ohh what?"

"I got mine done at a shop. Not my bathroom because I was bored." Katey stuck her tongue out at Brittany.

"Win." She stated trumphly.

"That's not a win." Brittany pouted. I didn't realized I was laughing until my sides started hurting.

"Grrrr. That woman surely knows how to piss me off."

"What happen?" Edward,Brittany, Katey all asked at once.

"She's upset because someone at work is pregnant, so now she wants to have a babey and I tried to tell her that it's only two more years until we move into our home and get

married, then have children. I want to have a nice job. I mean she knows how hard it is for !" He threw his arms in the air turned around and went back outside a

snoked another ciggarette, I sat down next to Brittany. Edward sat down on the floor in front of me.

Epov.

So far, Brit,Emmett were being nice except for the comments when they caught us kissing in the kitchen. God those kisses. Nothing will ever compared to them. The one in the

kitchen was nice, but the one in my room I will never forget. Nothing I've ever doen could hold a candle to that. I've never really kiss like that. I mean I've made out with

girls before but never with that much passion. MY god.

"Bella would you like to watch a movie with us?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" Bella's sweet voice rang through the room

"Clerks 2" Brit, Katey and Emmett all said at once. I turned to see Emmett locking the glass door and pulling the blinds, I didn't realize he was in the room again. I quickly

grabbed Bella's hand and pulled on it gently hoping she would get the message and she did because moved down to the ground with me. She sat down inbetween my legs and put her

head on my chest. I put my arms around her waist and she placed her hands over mine. I felt like I was in heaven. A huge smile graced my face. I kissed the back of her head

and she leaned back into me further. Emmett put the movie on and climbed into the couch and semi-cuddled with Brit who was cuddling with Katey. The movie started and after

Clerks 2. We watched See No Evil Bella jumped alot and Nicky woke up it was around 7:30 when Emmett got up and started getting ready for classes. Brittany and katey were

talking. Brittany was debating if she should be real late to her mom's house just to piss her off. I guess she decided because now she is talking about dying her hair when

they got back home. Bella was taking in slow, shallow breaths i leaned froward a bit and saw she was sleeping. Ohhh do I wake her up? Would she be mad?

"Edward?" My angel whispered.

"Yes. Bella?" I didn't know if she had awaken.

"Don't leave me." My heart twisted painfully.

"Never I promise."I would never do that.

"good." She said then started to snore lightly. Hmmm she talks in her sleep. How cute.

"Bella dear. Wake up." I shook her gently.

"Hmmm." She seemed to stir a bit.

"Bella doll." She is so cute when she is sleeping.

"Wake up. Please the movie's over everyone is getting ready to leave." She smiled and turned so she was facing me her eyes still closed.

"Let them leave." She whispered my heart raced. I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. She tired to deepen the kiss but I chuckled and pulled away leaving her lips

and she pouted at my actions. I chuckled again. She opened her eyes to looked around. Her eyes widen for a second. Then she seem to relax. Hmm I wonder what she was looking

for. Oh well Brit and Katey lefted after a very quick phone call from Brit's mom. Emmett was still getting ready. Jeez he takes longer then Rosalie, Bella was staring at me

with a weird look.

"What Bella?"

"Do you have any classes tomorrow?"

"Ummm No. Why?" I wonder what she was planning.

"Do You think we could spend the day together again?" she asked slyly. She looked so innocent.

"Bella I would love to. Would yo like to stay the night here?" I hope that wasn't too much to ask already. She seemed to beam at this idea.

"I would love to." Her brows furrowed.

"But I have nothing to wear." Just then ther was a knock at the door and a few second later my pixie of a sister was walking though my living room with a bad in her hands.

"Bella, Emmett called and told me you were here and said you'd probably stay the night and you have no clothes so i brought you some." How th fuck did Alice know Bella? Alice

guessing my thoughts.

"We work together. Silly, this is the girl I told you about. Remeber when I tried to hook you up? Well yeah this is Bella." Duh I sould have known. She made it seen as if she

was talking to a small child. I turned to see Bella.

"So you knew Emmett?" She looked away with a devilish smile on her face/ I sucked in a breath. Taht had to be the most sexiest thing.

"Yes, but that was the first time I ever meet Brittany and Katey, I've heard about them though." She smiled I had to resist the urge to kiss those pouty,full,gorgeous lips of

hers.

"Those clothes are comfortable yet stylish. It almost pains me to let you wear them. Enjoy." She got up and kissed Bella's cheeck and then mine. Emmett came out and grabbed

soemthing from the kitchen and with a wave he was gone to. Leaving me with my beautiful angel. Bella. God what did I do to deserve such a wonderful gift.

"I'm going to go change. Do you mind if I use your bedroom?. I simply shook my head. When she was gone my thoughts caught up to me. Would she mind sharing my bed? Should I

sleep on the couch? The floor? I heard Bella groan. Ahh Alice. Gotta love her, Her and her evil pixie ways. I don't know how Jasper deals with her. My guess the same way

Rosalie puts up with Emmett or vis vera. No offense to either of them. I heard the door open followed by the pidder, padder of feet. Then I saw her. My breath was caught in

my throat for the second time today.

**Sorry I know it's short but I'm Leaving tomorrow I will wokr on the next chapter while I'm away okay love you guys buh bye **


	13. Cat Got Your Tongue?

Chapter 13.

A/N I kinda feared writing this chapte. it's basicly nothing but fluff. And I can't stand writing fluff. I like it but it takes alot. I hope you enjoy. I think the next couple of chapters will be probably the easiest yet the saddest of this story. Cause the plot thickens. I have been waiting this all time just to write the next 3 chapters I can't wait to write it but of course I have to write this one in order to get to the next. Anyway I'm ranting. I hope you like this fluff. lol. Oh I'm debating if I should put a lemon in this story if it goes the way I plan I don't there will be. Well not between Bella and Edward. lol Well I don't know yet. I will have fantasies of Edward's and maybe Bella I don't know. Tell me what You Think. I know this took me forever but like I said writer block stuck me when I was half way there this. Love Brit.

EPov.

I was stunned. Bella had her long mahogany hair down, it fanned across her shoulders and laid below her breast. Which brought me to her shirt it was a tank top, it was a blue color. It looked stunning on her. I was lefted breathless and I was finished looking at her outfit yet. Heer shirt had little jewels on was absolutly beautiful looking. My eyes went to her legs. She was wearing a pair of dark blue hot pants with white looked kinda of nervous she was bouncing from one foot to another. She cleared her throat and I looked up to her face quickly and saw she was looking away from me and blushing something fierce. I didn't notice. I was staring at her legs. I chuckled softly, she looked so uncomfortable, she was tugging on the legs of her shorts.

"Bella would you like aa pair of my boxers to wear?" I think she would be much more comfortable and I think that would be quite sexy.

"Hmm are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Her sweet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course not you look uncomfortable. Plus I offerd. I can't have you being uncomfortable." I got up swiftly and walked over to her and passing her and grabbed her hand and walked to my room. should I give her a apir of blue ones? Black ones? White ones? Red? Purple? Pink? DO I EVEN OWN PINK??? Oh well I will have to pick out of few pairs and ask her which ones she wants. We were inmy room and I released her hand and walked over to my dreser and pulled open the first drawer. i heard her sit on my bed. I quickly found a pair that would cute on her. I glanced up and saw her in my mirror, my breath caught. She was sitting there leaning on her hands, biting her bottom lip abd looking dead at me. I felt like she sould see through me to my saw it was quite a think. when she noticed my expression; eyes wide, my slightly open, chest heaving, my breath coming out in little pants. She chuckled at me. She laughed harder when I growled at her.

"Oh baby." she said while laughing I spun around quicky and threw the boxers at her. Which caught her by suprise by hitting her in the face. I nearly fell from my laughter because of her shocked expression it was priceless. She got a little angry at me. I could tell by her eyes narrowing. She stood up and pulled down her shorts and stepped out of them causing me to groan I'm to much of a gentlemen to touch her but God that doesn't mean I don't want to. She smiled brightly when I groaned, knowing full well what she was doing to me. I tried very hard not to look to down her body but I slipped when she bent over to get notice she was wearing a thong God bless the manwho made those and I notice how beautiful her ass was. I quickly fixed my gaze so it I was above the bed on the wall. I blushed slightly knowing the girl of my dreams was bent over without pants in a thong standing in front of me was making my pants a little tight, if you catch my drift. I was having a very hard time not staring at her. When I finally lowered my gaze and saw she had the boxers and a knowing smile on her face. I growled at her again causing her eyes to widen.

~Bpov.~

Edward's face was absolutly the best thing I've ever seen his eyes nearly poped out of his head and that's not the only thing that popped it you know what I mean. After i put on the very cute blue,white,black boxers I noticed Edward wasn't looking at me. When he finally did look at me, he growled at me again. My God that is so hot. I felt a small pool form between my legs. God. i wish he would touch me, release me or something. Wait! Did I just have a dirty thought about a guy I just meet. Wow I dated James for four years and never once wanted to have sex with him. Well never thought about it. In the moment I would almost let him but I would remember who I was and my morals. No sex before marriage. Well now my morals have changed. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and I could feel something poke my stomac. I giggled a bit.

"Edward babe you look so tense." He chuckled but I cut his laugh off with my lips. I pressed them roughly to his mouth licking his lips begging for access, and when he obliged my tongue attcked his mouth finally his and mine tongue wrestled and I pulled my tongue away and gently bit and sucked pn his bottom lip earing me a moan from him causing the pool to get wider. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. he started to rub up and down my sides while I suckedharder on his lip, he grabbed the back of my knees and hoisted me up so now our hips were lever and my feet were on the dresser, his hands on my ass. I start sucking on his neck and hegriped my ass harder causing my hips to rock against his and me andhim to moan at the friction.

"Bella." Edward panted. I moved my hip again in a very slow circle causing Edward to groan and growl at me. Which only made my pool to get bigger. God I want him so bad. I bite his neck and he hissed in pleasure I licked the smae place, I pulled away and looked at him. In his eyes I could see love,passion,desire,lust and a little bit of worry just a little now and then I looked at his neck and I smiled I heard his breath catch.

"Edward I lefted a mark." I looked up at him through my eyelashes

"It's okay. Now it's my turn." And before I could question him. He had me against a wall or maybe it was the mirror who knows, who cares. He attacked my lips and he no longer had his hands on my ass they were now on my side rubbing up and down barely brushing the sides of my breast. I moaned into his mouth. He was licking my lips I opened my mouth guessing what he wanted, he gently massaged my tongue earning himself another moan. God he's driving me crazy and he's barely doing anything , he pulled away leaving me grasping for air and started to suck on my neck gently I moved my head to the side so he had more room to play. he gently grazed my skin with his teeth causing me to gasp. I wasn't expecting that my hands went to his hair and I gently tugged, he sucked on my neck harder, I pulled a little rougher, he moaned on my skin I'm not sure what caused the pool to form even bigger the way I see it I'm going to need to take a shower and wash my clothes Edward bite down hard on my neck, my hips bucked as I moaned loudly. I would have been embrassed if someone was here. Thank God for small favors. He moaned then he growled and pushed his whole body up against me by doing that his bulge was pushing into my sex I moved my hands froms his hair to the bottom of his shirt and I started to tug. He finally got what I was doing and helped me when he was shirtless. I was done, no good. I gasped so loud he looked down at his chest and then at me wearing a very sexy smirk.

"Do you like what you see.? He wiggled his eyebrows at me. God why did you make such a sexy man. I simply nodded.

"What's the matter Bella? Cat got your tongue?" He purred in my ear.

"Your a very evil, dangerous man Edward." He simply smiled at me. I ran my hand down his chest feeling the muscles clench as I went down I stopped just above his belly button. I brought my lips to his very slowly. When I was just about to touch his. His and mine phone started to ring, I brushed my lips to his and gently pushed his chest, he backed up slowly and I slowly slide down the dresser and I started to wobble. I took a step forward and my knees started to 's hands were instantly on my hips steadying me. when I was finally stable he released me and I walked over to my phone it said "alice" with a picture of the pretty pixie.

"Yes Alice?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the fall festival tomorrow?"

"Sure Alice. Hold on." I turned to look at edward to see him talking softly and blushing slightly. He must of felt my eyes on him because he lifted his eyes up to look at me. "what" He mouthed to me. "do you want to go the festival" I mouthed back and he simply nodded.

"Alice what time does it start?" Better question would have been when are you coming over. Knowing Alice she will be here at like 5 in the morning and it's already 10. Whoah when did it become 10? How long were me and Edward in here? That's crazy. I can't believe that.

"It starts at 10 and it's till whenever. But I will be there at 8 so you can get ready. Oh and Rose is coming and so is Jasper." Ahhh great the most gorgeous girl in the whole wolrd is going to be here. My ego is going to take a hit. A big hit.

"Bella Are you Okay?" Alice is so concern, I don't know how she know what I went through but she did. She said she could tell something about her being able to tell what has happen to people and she believes that she can tell you what will happen to you. I don't know I think you can read me like a book. I can't hide anything to save my life.

"Yes I'm fine. Where is the festival at?" I was curious.

"At the park down in felton. I believe. Hold On. Jasper were is the festival at? Mhmmm Okay. Yeah Bella it's down at the park by the pond." I have no clue where that is.

"Are you driving there in your car or Jasper's?" I wonder if Edward would drive me there.

"well me and jasper are taking his car. Emmett and Rosiale are taking the jeep and you and Edward can take Edward's car. If that's okay with Edward."

"hold on I will ask him." Edward hearing me say that, looked at me. "Yes dear" he mouthed to me and I whispered.

"Can we take your car tomorrow?" He nodded his head.

"Yes Alice that would be fine."

"Okay well i'm gonna get off of here I have to get clothes ready for you and me for tomorrow." Ahh great Bella barbie time.

"Awwww Alice." I groaned

"Don't You Aww Alice Me." She Said in a vey snappy tone.

"Okay Fine. Goodbye Alice."

"Bye Bella" I Closed my phone and sat on Edward's bed and Waited for him to finish talking to who ever it was. I started to daydream about tomorrow. It should be fun espeically with Emmett and Alice. I wonder if Brittany and Katey are going to be there? if so it should be interesting to say the least. Ohhh crap I have a hickey and so does Edward. We are never going to hear the end of it from them. Crap. This is going to be fun to say the least. 


	14. Sorry

**A/n::**

_Sorry_ _everyone I am no longer writing this story maybe later on in life when I write another story. I just lose the passion for writing this story. I love the plot I just can't write it anymore. Maybe later. Sorry but I will keep the story up for those of you who like it._


End file.
